Estúpido Chrom
by SilverSnakeHeart
Summary: [Resubido] Pensaba que no le afectarían tanto las palabras de Chrom cuando dijo que no era una 'dama' pero claramente, estaba equivocada.


**¡Buenas a todos! Sí, lo sé. Sé que todos os estáis acordando de mí porque apenas aparezco a daros lo que queréis, pero es que no tengo tiempo!11! Esta vez me paso por aquí para dejaros un Robin x Chrom, OTP de la cual me he enamorado y MUCHÍSIMO al jugar al FE Awakening. Es solo una tontería que me hizo MUCHA gracia mientras jugaba, pero espero que la disfrutéis. También aprovecho para decir que en cuanto mis exámenes acaben (seguramente antes, porque SIEMPRE me adelanto a lo que digo) actualizaré o subiré alguna cosilla.**  
 **Estos personajes no me pertenecen; son propiedad de Intelligent Systems, Shouzou Kaga y Nintendo.**

**¡Lo dicho, disfrutad!**

* * *

No dejaba de dar vueltas por su tienda de campaña, con las manos unidas tras su espalda que acentuaban su fruncido ceño. No entendía lo que le estaba pasando y eso le frustraba. Desde el momento en el que Chrom le había dicho que no la veía como a una 'dama' se sentía... ¿Atacada? No, atacada era excesivo. Más bien se sentía molesta.

En el momento en el que la conversación había ocurrido le había dado cierta importancia, sí, pero después se había sorprendido a sí misma pisoteando y dando patadas a un cojín como si de un enemigo se tratase, mientras pensaba en lo ocurrido. Por nada del mundo habría pensado que una frase tan simple le podría haber molestado tanto. Aunque estaba empezando a dudar en si había sido por la frase, por la persona que la había dicho o por ambas cosas.

Prefirió no pensar mucho más en ello ya que sino, su mente podría acabar sacando conclusiones que ella prefería ignorar en ese momento. Como el hecho de estar empezando a sentir algo por Chrom. Por ello, decidió ir a darse un buen baño para poder relajarse y olvidarse de todo lo que ocupaba su mente, tanto asuntos bélicos como personales.

Preparó el baño y se desnudó, dejando la ropa tirada por el suelo y entrando en la 'bañera' que utilizaban en los viajes. Cerró los ojos y soltó un gran suspiro al sentir que el agua caliente conseguía relajar todos y cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo. En esas estaba cuando a lo lejos escuchó que alguien la llamaba. Al principio no consiguió distinguir si solo era su imaginación o era real, pero cuando escuchó la voz de Chrom llamándola a gritos comprendió que sí era real. Rápidamente salió de la bañera para taparse con algo y poder salir, a la vez que le decía que esperase. Sin embargo, el principito de Ylisse pareció no comprender el significado de las palabras 'espera fuera un momento' y entró. Durante unas milésimas de segundo se quedó en shock y rápidamente empezó a gritarle que se largase a la vez que intentaba taparse con sus propias manos, completamente avergonzada y con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza en el pecho.

Cuando el hombre al fin salió, Robin se vistió con su ropa habitual sin siquiera secarse, lo que provocó que su ropa se empapara pero en ese momento le daba igual; estaba demasiado ocupada soltando maldiciones e intentando calmar, al menos, sus desbocados latidos.

Soltó un último suspiro y salió para reunirse con Chrom, cuyo rostro estaba... ¿Sonrojado? Así era, así que no querría ni imaginarse cómo estaría ella. Aún así, nada iba a conseguir librarlo de la bronca que pensaba echarle por haber entrado sin permiso.

Cuando al fin se hubo relajado un poco, el peliazul le contó el por qué de su llamada y tras darle su opinión con respecto a la ruta que tomarían al día siguiente, él se marchó, de la forma más torpe que recordaba -aunque no es que contase con demasiados recuerdos de su vida-.

Inmediatamente después, volvió a su baño, a sabiendas de que el agua ya estaría lo suficientemente fría como para conseguir que pillase un resfriado. Sin embargo, no llegó a meterse en el agua sino que se quedó sentada, con la cabeza apoyada en el recipiente y varios dedos jugueteando con el agua. Aún sentía su corazón latir con fuerza y el ardor de su rostro no cesaba. En serio, ¿a qué idiota se le podría haber ocurrido entrar y obviar que se estaba dando un baño? Estaba claro que solo a él.

—Maldito Chrom... —masculló entre dientes.

Primero le decía que no era una dama y luego irrumpía en su baño como si nada. Al menos esperaba que eso le hubiese servido para darse cuenta de que al menos, sí que era una mujer, ya que capaz era de haber obviado eso también. Aunque lo cierto era que eso no la consolaba en lo más mínimo, estaba segura de que le costaría interactuar con el hombre al menos, en los días venideros.

Además, en el fondo deseaba tener su propia venganza por lo ocurrido; adulteraría su desayuno quizás. Podría echarle sal o pimienta a su café... Seguro que algo se le ocurría.

Lo que no sabía es que ésta ocurriría muy pronto y no de la forma en la que ella pensaba.


End file.
